Time To Take A Stance
by simply-aly
Summary: Elena looks almost hopeful at this, but seems to remain calm as she asks, "So you'll help us?" "On one condition," Rebekah promises.


She wakes to chaos, and as soon as her eyes open, she realizes she's in the middle of it.

Klaus stands over her, offering her his hand, the dagger being pushed into a pocket within his jacket with his other hand as he speaks. "They took our family," he tells her, and she sees the wealth of anger building in his eyes.

Rebekah doesn't blame them. After one thousand years, revenge is one of the things she understands only too well.

She uses her hands to push herself up, ignoring his hand. "And Mikael?" she asks as she stands, feigning a disinterested tone.

"Dead."

She knows, without asking anything more, that he was the one that killed him. He uses the same tone as when he killed their mother.

She brushes the dirt off her pretty red homecoming dress and pushes back the sadness that accompanies the act when she realizes suddenly that she didn't get to go. "What's the plan?" she asks.

-x-

Days later, she approaches Elena. "I'm sorry," the girl says, "but I couldn't take the chance that you'd take your brother's side."

Rebekah nods, "I understand," she says and is surprised when she realizes it's true. "He killed my father."

She states it as fact because she _knows_, and it very nearly breaks her heart when Elena nods.

Her lower lip trembles and her knees get week. She grasps the table next to her to keep from falling.

"I want him gone," she whispers softly, mostly to herself.

Elena looks almost hopeful at this, but seems to remain calm as she asks, "So you'll help us?"

"On one condition," Rebekah promises.

-x-

Stefan and Damon helped her move him to a bedroom in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon complains the entire time about running out of space in the place and thinking they should start charging room and board to their _guests_. Rebekah politely ignores him.

Elena follows behind them and once the two brothers help Rebekah settle him on the bed, Elena leans over him and puts her hands on the dagger. Rebekah shakes her head. "No," she says gently, rushing over to stand next to the doppelganger. "I want to do it."

With a nod, Elena steps back and Rebekah takes her place. The satisfaction she feels the moment the dagger is out of his chest rivals just about anything she could name.

Once alone, she calls Klaus from the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm in," she tells him when he answers.

"Did they release him to you in payment for your _services_?" he asks.

Rebekah's eyes shift toward the figure on the bed. She bites her lower lip and takes a deep breath. "No," she answers finally. "They said they need to trust me first."

"Then trust you they shall—I suppose a little sabotage is in order, don't you agree?"

She grins. Just as they told her—"Sure, we won't learn anything interesting for awhile, but it will buy us some time to come up with a plan," Damon explained—her brother may be smart, but everyone is predictable. "You're always right, brother," she says, rolling her eyes and trying her hardest to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Don't worry, Bekah," he tells her reassuringly, "we'll get them back."

She hangs up then and waits.

-x-

When he starts to move, Rebekah gets nervous. It's been a long time since she's seen him, and they didn't exactly part ways on good terms. She starts to fidget.

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. Rebekah watches in stunned silence, not daring to move. "I am really getting tired of this," he mummers to himself before looking around the room.

The look on his face when he sees her brings a smile to her face.

"Bex?" he whispers, as if not believing she's really here.

"In the flesh," she answers, taking a cautious step toward him.

She giggles in a way she hasn't in a long, _long_ time when she sees the look of confusion mixed with amazement on his face that she remembers from childhood. She always was able to shock him.

"What—how—he said you were…then he…."

Rebekah doesn't allow him to form a coherent sentence, because she is just too glad to see her big brother again.

She rushes to him and, he, to his credit—even though he just got un-daggered, and even though they haven't seen each other in _ages_—opens his arms just as he used to and holds her steady as she cries.

"There's so much I've got to tell you, Elijah," she murmurs against his chest, "and I don't even know where to start."

"I'm sure we've got time, sister," he replies, holding her close.

She shakes her head, "No, Elena's out there 'gathering forces' and we need be go out there for the meeting."

For the second time in minutes, she sees that shocked expression on her face. "Elena? Meeting?"

She pulls away from him and pulls herself together before answering firmly. "We're going to help her take down Klaus."


End file.
